dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Metatron
Metatron (メタトロン) is the Goddess of Wisdom, Beauty, Light, Chaos and the Angels, the Secondary Commander of the Heavenly Armies and the Omni-King of the 12th Multiverse, an entity that is above all living beings in all universes. She is the twin-sister of Michael and is referred to as the 'Second Angel'. She is one of the first goddesses that became an Omni-King and is referred to as an 'Omni-Queen'. Metatron is one of the Omni-Kings alongside Goku, Zeno, Zeus, Odin, Izanagi, Amun-Ra, Michael and Juno. Metatron is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Metatron is a very compassionate, loving and motherly goddess who shows great care towards humanity and her angel-kind in which she strives to protect them from any kind of danger. She is also very generous as she gives some of her power to her fellow angels and humans as well. Much like that of her brother Michael, Metatron is very kind and heroic in which she shows true dedication to the church and wants to follow her fathers teachings in order to guide humanity into the next generation. She also has been described as disliking anything that she considers ugly. She is also shown to care for life and existence as she dislikes any form of evil especially cruelty as she is shown to be disgusted with Erion's cruel nature. Much like Izanagi, Amun-Ra, Juno and Michael, She is also very open in expressing her role as the Goddess of Creation, as she is watching and creating life in the 12th multiverse without any interference and thus being neutral when it comes to the affairs of the Omni-Kings. She also acknowledges that as a Omni-King, Metatron has the authority to judge and eliminate other universes if they are willing to commit wicked atrocities, but she doesn't truly want to hurt anybody. She is also very patient, wise and benevolent being who shows an incredible amount of faith in humanity and treats them with compassion. Another similarity to her brother Michael, Metatron is also an optimistic being who shows a great amount of admiration to the environment and is very excited about seeing a new Omni-King such as Shido. Like Zeno, Zeus, Michael and Amun-Ra, Metatron does not seem to have any problem with physical contact from others, as evidenced when Shido, a complete stranger to him, hugs him. She does not get angry, but does seem confused and asks who he is. Ultimately, Metatron comes to see Shido as a good friend. In addition to her lack of physical contact, Metatron is also very open-minded and forgiving as she doesn't mind if Shido has perverted thoughts about him and also doesn't seem to have any qualms about showing her breasts towards him. Powers and Abilities As a Omni-King, Metatron is the most powerful being of the 12th Multiverse, the strongest being of Heaven (only surpassed by Michael) and is one of the most powerful beings of the 13th multiverse. Metatron is stronger than Odin, Juno, Izanagi, and Amun-Ra and is comparable to that of Zeno, but is surpassed by Zeus, Michael and Goku. Shido stated that if Metatron felt like it that, she could wipe out all 19 universes of the 10th multiverse in an instant. Metatron is the single most important person in the 12th multiverse, and holds complete authority over everything in that multiverse. Metatron's power as an Omni-King pales in comparison to that of Goku who is the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, the supreme deity of the omniverse who rules over all the gods and even the Omni-Kings of the 13 multiverses. It has been stated that Metatron may be capable of destroying a single multiverse, Goku is capable of destroying multiple multiverses. Her power level is about 1,805,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: As the Omni-King of the 12th multiverse, Metatron possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, but rivals that of Omni-Kings. Metatron is the most powerful being in Heaven and the 12th multiverse. She is stronger than Odin, Izanagi, Juno, and Amun-Ra, equal to Zeno, but only surpassed by Zeus, Michael and Goku. Absolute Speed: As the Omni-King of the 12th multiverse, Metatron could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. Metatron is almost as fast as Michael. Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 12th multiverse, Metatron is invincible in many different aspects whose power allows him to rule as the Commander of Heaven unopposed and cannot be defeated by anyone in the 9th multiverse. However, Metatron is not unbeatable as Goku has the power to easily defeat her in combat. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 12th multiverse, Metatron has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making her indestructible. However the only person that can defeat her is Goku. '''Omniscience: '''As the Omni-King of the 12th Multiverse, Metatron has the capacity to know everything in the 13 multiverses. Michael stated that Metatron is just as intelligent as Odin. '''Multiverse Destruction: '''As the Omni-King of the 12th Multiverse, Metatron can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. '''Multiverse Manipulation: As the Omni-King of the 12th Multiverse, Metatron can manipulate the entire multiverse and everything within. Enhanced Wisdom: As the Goddess of Wisdom, Metatron possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. Light Manipulation: '''As the Goddess of Light, Metatron can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. '''Holy Fire Manipulation: '''As the Goddess of Light, Metatron can create, shape and manipulate holy flames, which are especially effective against demons and other evil beings and are inextinguishable by normal means. '''Love Manipulation: As the Goddess of Beauty, Metatron can sense and manipulate all the aspects of love, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling love, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Techniques Speed and Movements * Flight - The ability to take flight with ki. * Portal Creation - The ability to create portals to warp from one realm to another realm. * Warp - A transportation technique used by Metatron to allow herself and Shido to travel through space and between realms. Using this technique Metatron can move faster than anyone else in the universe. Metatron can also use it to travel through time. * Divination - Metatron can track any person or place she wants with her staff. * Instantaneous Movement - 'Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Metatron can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. . * '''Temporal Teleportation '- Much like her brother Michael, Metatron is capable of traveling through time itself infinitely. Physical Based Techniques * '''I Won't Let You - Metatron uses Pressure Point Attacks to render her opponents unconscious. * Mastery of Self-Movement - Metatron's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Movements * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Michael's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a universe and even a multiverse. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Rewrite - Michael uses this technique to create anything and everything in the 13th Multiverse. * Magic Materialization '''- Much like the Grand Priest and Michael, Metatron was able to produce large fighting rings constructed with a wave of her hand. She can also construct a bow and arrow. * '''God Kamehameha - '''This is a more powerful variation of the Kamehameha technique. First Metatron either lifts her hands joined together in the air, or joins her hands to her side. Then, she charges the attack with her hands drawn her side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, she fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. Metatron uses this technique after Goku and Shido taught it to him. * '''Sphere of the Sun - Metatron creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the brighter version of the Sun, which she throws at her opponent. It is the same technique as the Sphere of Destruction but without the negative energy. Transformation Utlra Instinct Metatron achieved this form, while helping the First Omni-King and Michael defeat the Fallen. In this state, Metatron's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Metatron is the second person to achieve the Ultra Instinct form. In this form, Metatron (alongside Zeus and Michael) is able to hold her own against Goku in his base form. Her power level in this state is about 9,020,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Metatron achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Metatrib became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Similar to that of Goku, Shido and Vegeta, Metatron gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. In this form, Metatron was able to fight on par with Michael in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 45,100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Metatron and Goku - Metatron shares a great relationship with Goku. Metatron is very loyal to Goku and will do anything to help him. She also has an attraction towards Michael and tries everything to win his affection. Goku in general is very friendly towards Metatron. Metatron and Michael - Metatron and Michael shares a close relationship with each other. Metatron has an admiration for her brother and is extremely friendly towards him. Michael is very caring and protective towards her as well. Metatron and Zeus - Metatron is very friendly towards Zeus and they share a good relationship overall. Zeus seems to very fascinated by Metatron's appearance and does everything to gain her attention, but also truly respects her. Metatron and Zeno - Metatron is very motherly towards Zeno and they tend to hang out with each-other in occasion. Zeno seems to be very kind towards her. Metatron and Odin - Metatron seems to share an friendly rivalry with Odin. Odin seems to have perverted thoughts about her and wants to make her his wife. But Metatron seems to tease Odin on occasion. But in the end, they truly care about each other. Metatron and Izanagi - Metatron and Izanagi share a great friendship with each other as they consider each-other brother and sister. Metatron and Juno - Metatron and Juno share a sisterly relationship with each other and also they hang out with each other the most. Juno seems to look up to Metatron and sees her as an older sister. Metatron and Amun-Ra - Metatron shares a great friendship with Amun-Ra. Amun-Ra seems to have a crush on Metatron, but Metatron seems to see him as a friend. Metatron and Shido - When she first met him, Metatron comes to admire Shido and considers him to be the ''most handsome man she has ever seen'. Overall, they have a good relationship with each other and Metatron has no problem aiding Shido in battle. Shido also seems to be very respectful and friendly towards her. Metatron also told Shido that when he becomes an Omni-King, then she will become Shido's wife. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Omni-King